Near Death
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: DISCONTINUED AmonRobin in later chapters. There is a new case in which the witch causes illnesses, unnatural ones. Their suspect is a witch though so it seems that the witch is after other witches... and hisher target might be Robin.


Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Ch.1 Sickness Rated PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own such a cool show like Witch Hunter Robin.  
Pairing: Amon/Robin (later on)  
  
Even over hundreds of years they stay hidden and attack when ready They do not care who comes after them for they will fight They will always succeed for they are silent killers.  
  
Sickness  
  
Shadowed streets and dark clouded skies brought howling chills of wind through the cold night. Soft drips of water that trickled to the ground in the dark alleys made anyone who stepped down them shiver in fear. Something, anything, could happen and no one would know... A girl with dark brown-almost black hair trotted down the silent streets gripping her chest and panting, taking in deep gulps of icy air. Her ruby eyes snapped shut as she stopped and crouched in pain. She started to cough and gag as she kneeled. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks as she became dizzy. "Help...help...me..."she whispered. After the soft whisper left her lips she collapsed to the ground.  
  
SICKNESS  
  
Robin woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in her ears. Before answering it, she looked at her clock to see that it said 4:32 A.M. She groaned and answered the phone . "Hello?" she said sluggishly.  
"Robin wake up. We have an important case. Come to STN immediately." It was Amon.  
Robin held the phone to her ear as she rubbed her ice blue eyes. "Robin?"  
"Yes Amon?" she answered through a yawn.  
"....H-Hurry up or you'll be punished." With that said, Amon hung up. Robin hung up the phone and sighed.  
"Why must it be in the morning?" she asked herself. Getting out of bed she looked out the window. The sky was still clouded and dark. 'What witch would miss the opportunity to attack at such a time of day? That is why...' She stretched then put on some clothes and hurried out of the building.  
  
Robin arrived at STN and walked quickly to the computers where everyone was gathered.  
She first glanced at Amon then at the computer screens. "Is that the witch?" Robin asked no one in particular.  
"She's a witch all right," Dojima said, "but she is the victim not the murderer."  
"The police are investigating right now." Amon explained. "Another witch, we don't know who,  
killed her. This girl in the picture.  
"Her name is Meguri Kotshima, age fifteen and she had just awakened her powers. She lived close by the crime scene so we're guessing whoever killed her knew where she lived...The police think that nothing abnormal killed the girl but I'm not so sure..."  
"Why's that Amon?" Robin asked. Her eyes met his for a second before he looked back down at the computer.  
"The girl died from deterioration of her lungs." Amon told them. "It's not a common illness and there were no signs of how it could have happened... That is why we must investigate on her."  
Amon stood up and looked directly at Robin. She forced herself not to flinch.  
"Karasuma, Sakaki, you two will go to the crime scene. Dojima, stay here with Michael and try to find any clues. Robin, come with me, we're going to the witch's house." Robin nodded at Amon and followed him out.  
  
As Amon drove to the deceased witch's house, Robin looked out the window and pondered what exactly could of happened. "How could a witch have that type of power? Whatever it is exactly…" Robin asked aloud.  
"Each witch has a different power. We do not know this ones exactly. "Amon said.  
"Remember that Robin." Robin looked at Amon and nodded.  
"Each witch has a different power..."Robin muttered. She frowned and looked down at her hands.  
The house was full of dust and condemned. The floor had small holes and creaked when walked on. "Look around for any clues that would connect to the killing ."Amon told her. Robin nodded and started to look through cabinets and other things. She sneezed from all the dust. 'Apparently she didn't care much about keeping her house tidy...' Robin glanced around until she came across something that caught her eye. It was a letter addressed to Meguri.  
"Amon, look what I found." Amon turned from what he was looking at and walked over to his partner.  
"What is it?" Amon asked. Robin handed it to him.  
"It's a letter to the witch...from another witch." Robin explained. Amon skimmed it quickly.  
After reading it he folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Amon what-"  
"Lets go Robin. Quickly." Amon said, walking out the front door. Robin followed behind him as quickly as possible.  
"Michael? Are you there?" Amon said talking into the cell phone. "Robin found something at the girl's house...It's letter, but...Someone was obviously threatening her; that someone was definitely a witch. I wouldn't have paid any attention to the letter if it were not for two particular sentences... 'Because you did not distance yourself and you broke the witching rules you will suffer many illnesses. You will pay my dear young witch'..."  
"What did our witch mean? 'You will suffer many illnesses'" Michael said. "Does that mean that this witch's power is to cause sicknesses?"  
"That's probably the case. That means we have to be extra careful...Michael, see if you can find a witch with this type of craft."  
"I'll try." Robin looked over at Amon as he closed his cell phone.  
"What is it?" Robin asked. She sneezed then coughed twice. Amon glanced over at her, but only for a second for he needed to keep his eyes on the road.  
"It seems our witch causes sickness... How long have you had that cough?" Amon asked.  
Robin hesitated before answering, fully understanding what Amon was getting at.  
"It's just a regular cold, I'm sure." she assured him.  
"And our witch causes illnesses... Robin, be careful." Robin blinked twice before processing what Amon said. She was going to make a comment but didn't once she realized where Amon had taken her.  
"You took me home?"  
"We have no leads right now...I'm sure you're very tired. Get some rest. If anything comes up you'll report back. Understood?"  
"Yes, Amon." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. "Thank you...Good bye."  
Amon did not reply so Robin closed the car door then walked up the stairs and disappeared into the building.  
  
Robin cut on the light as she entered the apartment. She looked around to see no one.  
'Touko must be gone...I guess I'll just go to sleep, I feel so...' With her thought unfinished Robin collapsed onto the couch as sleep overcame her.  
  
I READ THE STUPID THING…NOW GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
Tasa: Yeah... Well -um- I wrote this in March (I think) and I'm just now posting it so if it sucks tell me.  
Kaze: It sucks Tasa: glare I didn't ask you.  
Kaze: I know  
Hi Tachimukau: Don't kill her Tasogare.  
Tasa: ... Okay . But only cause you said so Hi Ta! . Hi Ta: ... ahem Anyway; review!  
Tasa/Kaze: Yeah!  
Hi Ta: Btw, the bold capital italic letters are from Tasogare's beta and she doesn't like betaing her fics. Its Selectivelysane not Fading Moonlight that beta-ed this by the way… 


End file.
